Naruto x Inari’s Mom
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: Yup, you read that right. Naruto and Tsunami from the Zabuza arc have a little dirty fun and Naruto ends up becoming Inari’s new daddy.
1. Getting Lucky

**AN: Shota once again folks, same justification as in my last story; NaruTsuna Valentine. Enjoy! **

The sun was setting on the land of waves as squad seven was spending their last night at Tazuna's home with his family. They were eating dinner and telling the story of what had happened at the bridge.

"And then Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke all used their shadow clones and helped us chase those bandits off our land!" Inari told with excitement.

"Well that's just wonderful! Now we don't have to worry about Gato at his thugs anymore! And it's all thanks to you leaf ninja!" His mother praised them.

"Oh, we were just doing our duty as ninja." Kakashi replied modestly.

"Well thank you all anyways."

"Say, when everyone is done eating do you all want to continue this conversation in the living room? I can start up the fireplace and have my daughter bring out some tea." Suggested Tazuna.

"Sure, sounds good to me. My sore muscles could really use a break on that soft furniture." Kakashi agreed, rubbing his back, "and I think my squad could really use some rest after the fight they put up today." And with that, most of them put their dishes in a pile for Tsunami to clean and went into the other room. Naruto was the last one to finish eating; he finally finished minutes after everyone else had left. He picked up his plate and took it to Tsunami in the kitchen. After stepping in, he saw her at the sink scrubbing away with a large pile of dirty dishes at her side.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Naruto offered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why sure, that is, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said, stepping closer to her as she stepped aside to let him in. He grabbed an extra sponge and got to work.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to thank you personally for saving me from those bandits while I was unconscious. And for saving Inari from the likes of them as well."

"Of course, I was just glad to make it in time. Sucks that you're in here washing and cooking while everyone is out there having fun."

"Yeah… it's a lot of work around here. Lot of responsibility...raising a family...alone."

"I'm sorry about your husband."

"It's alright, he's in a better place. I know that somewhere he's looking down on us and is happy that our people can finally be free." She said hopefully.

"I think so too. He must be very proud of Inari."

"Of course he is. And I'd like to thank you for that too, Naruto. Thank you for making Inari believe in heroes again... You really turned things around for him; you gave him and our people hope."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad that I was able to make him feel better." Naruto said before he reached out to get more soap only for his fingers to lightly graze the top of Tsunami's. Quickly, they both pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, sporting a deep blush across his whiskered cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be." She said, wearing a rosy color on her cheeks as well.

_'Kami, he's so cute. Wait, did I really just think that? I don't understand why I'm getting so worked up over this boy…well, he does have a lot of good qualities for someone his age. The tan, the sparkling, blue eyes, the soft, blonde hair spiked attractively. And not to mention the fact that he's a hero to our people..'_ Tsunami pondered to herself.

"Hey, Tsunami, you ok?" Naruto asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blushed madly.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little red there, and you got so quiet all of a sudden."

"It's just nice having you around. To have someone help me, spend time with me. To have a hero look out for us, and to have them in our own home. It's reminds me of when my husband was still with us."

"Oh."

"Oh, I'm sorry to trouble you. I must be making this very awkward. If you want to leave, you can."

"No, I'm fine, really. I just wasn't expecting something like that. But, I'm glad to have made you feel better."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She smiled, facing him, looking into his sky-blue eyes.

"You're very welcome." He smiled back, starring into hers. They both felt a warmth in their chests, both of their hearts racing. A few seconds passed before the woman closed the space between them with a gentle kiss. This shocked Naruto at first, but after a moment, he gave in and melted into it. Tsunami's heart fluttered as she did this, and so did Naruto's. He moaned quietly and put his arms around her, one around her waist and a strong hand on her head. She moaned lightly, entangling her thin, feminine fingers in his soft, blonde locks. Naruto poked his tongue against her lips and she happily surrendered to him. Naruto slid his tongue into the widow's mouth and tapped his muscle against hers, she responded by overlapping his tongue with hers, rubbing the roof of his mouth before tracing over his teeth, running her tongue over every miso-flavored tooth, savoring the taste...his taste. The boy responded by lightly running his tongue over hers, caressing her tongue with his. Tsunami groaned and massaged the back of his head; Naruto responded by running a hand through her silky, raven strands. Their appendages rubbed over one another sensually, as they took turns sucking on each other's, Tsunami felt something poking her thigh. She glanced down to see the young ninja's erection poking against her. She whined at the sight of this beast while Naruto continued kissing her passionately. She gently pushed him back; a string of their fluids continued to connect their lips. Tsunami swallowed it and rubbed the swollen package. "Naruto-kun, what do you say we take this to my bedroom?" He smiled and nodded. Tsunami quietly went ahead of Naruto to lead him to the bed they would be using.

"Uh, I'm kinda tired. I think I need to nap for a bit." Naruto hollered to his team.

"Alright. Rest up, we'll be leaving early tomorrow." Seeing as Kakashi bought the cover-up, Naruto continued sneaking to Tsunami's bedroom with her. Taking his hand, the woman led her new lover to what used to be her marital bed. She opened and closed the door quietly so the others wouldn't hear and locked it so they wouldn't be bothered. After doing so, she pushed her young lover onto the bed, crawled atop him, and kissed him on the lips a few times. Sitting back up on his lap, she unzipped his jacket and pulled both it and his shirt off of him, throwing both to the floor. She pecked her love on the lips, stroking his cheek lightly before attacking his neck, smooching and licking up and down it. Naruto laid back, enjoying being loved on by the single mother, putting a hand on the side of her head, stroking her cheek, brushing hair away with his thumb while she journeyed south. Tsunami looked the boy in the eyes while kissing his chest. She put her hands on his pecs, feeling the developing muscles then trailed her hands downward toward his abs while she started licking and kissing Naruto's nipples. She flicked her pink tongue at each one before placing her entire mouth on it and sucking lightly on it for a few seconds. She gave his tanned chest a few more long, slow licks up and down before she started kissing down to his abs. She kissed his stomach a few times, then trailed her tongue down the middle of it slowly until she reached his pants. Placing her fingers on the button, she pushed it open and put her teeth on his zipper and yanked it down, almost breaking it off. She wasted no time in pulling the orange pants off of the ninja, leaving nothing but his boxers left. She stroked the package adoringly, knowing she would have it all to herself tonight. Not wanting to wait any longer, she took the fabric in her hands and pulled it down. A few drops of blood dripped from her nose and to the sheets when she saw the tool the boy was going to use on her. There, standing fully erect in Tsunami's face was an 8 inch penis that had to be two inches in thickness. It was red and had bulging veins. It was the most attractive cock she had ever seen, bigger than her husband's. Naruto lifted his legs and kicked lightly to help her finish stripping him. Rubbing his balls up and down, gently caressing them, she said, "Oh Naruto, you're so cute, and not to mention, very sexy. Are you sure you want to go all the way?"

"If your pussy is ok with being pulverized, yeah."

"Oh Naruto, I love you, give it to me hard, ok?" She said, leaning forward and kissing him deeply, throwing her arms around his neck. Naruto kissed back and sat up, holding her ass in his hands. He slid his hand under her skirt and went back to her bare ass and groped her left cheek with one hand while poking a finger into her hole with his other; earning a yelp from the horny bitch in his lap. He gave her ass a hard smack before taking it out of her clothes and grabbing the back of her head with it. He started nibbling on her neck, licking the bites he left and sucking till the patches turned dark.

"Oh yes Naruto, you're such an amazing lover, neither of my previous husbands would ever think like you do." She cooed, stroking his hair lovingly. Plucking his mouth from her soft, supple skin, he said, "Don't worry baby, I'm just getting started. I'm gonna take good care of you." The butt naked shinobi put both hands to her sides and shifted his weight onto her, pushing her back onto the bed so he was the dominant one on top. Kissing her lips hard, he stood back up and pulled off her shirt and later her skirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. Naruto rolled her over and tore her bra off with his teeth. He slapped his naked cock against her ass a few times before putting a leg on each side of her, grabbing her hips and grinding his cock into her barely clothed, plump ass. Inari's mother tightened her grip on the sheets and creamed her panties as the blonde shinobi dry humped her ass and plowed her into the sheets; hitting against her hole through the fabric. The woman was in heaven, no man ever paid attention to her ass before like Naruto did. The boy lifted her panties with his cock and slid them off of her with it. Then took the piece of clothing into his hands and finished the job, sliding them down around her ankles and tossing them to the floor. The fox bent his head down so his face was in between Tsunami's legs. He looped his arms under her legs and placed his hands on her ass, squeezing her ass cheeks as he lapped his tongue at her vaginal entrance, licking in circles before dipping it inside her and pulling it back out only to plunge it back into her. The ravenette dug into the sheets with her nails, her head was tilted back as she moaned and cried out into the air. Her hair clung to her sweaty face as her tongue stuck out from her lewd, satisfied smile, drool dribbling onto the sheets. She wagged her ass while Naruto was eating her, pushing her cooch farther into his face. Naruto slapped her ass varying from cheek to cheek, as if he was playing a bongo drum. Naruto continued his penetration of her vagina with his tongue while he took his middle finger and stuck the entire thing in her asshole, moving it in a circle, churning up her insides. While he churned around the flesh in her asshole and vagina, he took his other hand and brought it over to her moist clitoris and began flicking her sensitive bud with his thumb. Tsunami tried to remember a time when she felt this good, but couldn't. This preteen boy was making love to her most private places in ways no man had ever before. It was a brand new sensation for her; having all these parts stimulated at once.

"Ohhh Naruto! Oh kami yes! Ugh!" She squealed, pushing herself back onto the blonde's face. Her pleasure was cut short when her newfound love pulled his fingers away, giving her pussy a few more licks before pulling his tongue away. She whined in sadness once she felt the loss of attention.

"What's wrong, baby? Weren't you having fun?" She asked, placing a hand on his boner.

"Yeah, but I thought that was enough of that and besides, it's my turn." He explained, taking hold of his cock and hitting it against her face, slapping it on her playfully before tapping his head against her lips. She smiled and slowly brushed her tongue upward along the underside of his tip, earning a shudder from the preteen boy.

"Aw yeah, that's the spot." He moaned, closing his eyes and laying back down completely. He spread his legs, being sure to give the hungry woman plenty of room and access to his package. Resting a hand on the back of her head and putting the other behind his own, he combed through her silky strands while he enjoyed what she was doing to him. Tsunami started off by kissing the tip, then she took the entire head into her mouth and suckled on it, dipping her tongue in his slit and swirling it around in it; sampling the flavor of his pre ejaculation. She sucked and licked the head for about two full minutes before she started pushing herself down, taking more of the boy into her hot mouth and pulling herself back up. She was able to fit about 6 inches into her mouth and throat and used her fingers to rub and jerk off the rest of the base. Naruto opened his eyes to watch the beauty choke and gag herself on his meat. He smiled at her effort and used both hands to brush the hair from each side of her face. He could tell she was loving that cock; with the way she eagerly attacked it, bobbing her head at a steady pace. The way she smothered the skin with her tongue; swiping constantly at the sensitive flesh while she went up and down; remembering to give the tip a few hard sucks when she made her way back up to it. She continued her pattern of sucking and pumping; only this time, speeding up the pace of this routine; really wanting to please the shinobi and make him cum. Naruto could feel himself reaching his climax, it was only a matter of seconds after this realization that his orgasm suddenly hit him, taking over his body, causing him to push the woman's head as far down onto his cock as he could, releasing his sperm down her throat. Tsunami swallowed the cum for the first few seconds before getting an idea. She removed his hand and pulled away, still aiming his member towards her face. The hot cum spewed in her face, most of it hitting her mouth and dribbling down her chin, and then flowing over her neck and breasts. Naruto's heart warmed and his boner remained hard at the sight of the beautiful, naked goddess in front of him; drenched in his spooge and using her hands to smear it all over herself as if she were bathing in it.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your cum is so good. It's so hot and delicious. I could get addicted to it, I want it in all my holes." She said, laying down with Naruto and putting an arm around him. Naruto scooted his face closer to hers so that there foreheads were touching.

"All of them? Even your baby place?" He whispered.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. It would feel so good and I'd be honored to have your baby. But if you want to use protection, I understand."

"I'll cum in that cunt until It's overflowing." He smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand and enveloping her lips in his own. She responded with a light moan and put a hand on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. Parting after a moment had passed, Naruto gave a wholehearted smile to his girl. He rolled himself over so that he was atop her, on his legs and elbows, one on each side of her body. She placed her hands to each side of her head for Naruto to move his hands onto hers, interlacing their fingers as he began to grind his aching boner against her slit. The older woman put her legs around his waist.

"Oh Naruto, don't tease me. Just do it. I need it bad. It's been so long since I had a man." She pleaded with the cutest, poutiest face imaginable that drove Naruto crazy. Letting out a low growl, he lined himself up at her enterance before pushing himself all the way in.

"Ohhh yes! Go for it Naruto! Plow me like there's no tomorrow!" She cried out as her vaginal walls tightly gripped his heavy prick, not wanting it to leave her.

"Damn! Your tight!" He said, pecking her on the lips and thrusting his hips quickly, moving his penis in and out of her at an incredible speed. The room was soon filled with the sound of cries of pleasure and hips clacking against each other. Tsunami just laid back and moaned, letting the boy have his way with her, use her like a sex toy. His penis was touching her in places she had never been touched before since neither of the men she had been with previously had the size Naruto had. The young shinobi was giving her hole a stretch, she felt almost as if she was losing her virginity all over again. She closed her eyes, groaning and smiling as she relished feeling of the head hitting against the end. For once, she was filled completely. The fox gave Tsunami a few more hard pumps of his hard cock before pulling out all together, leaving her confused and ready to cry when he flung her over so she was laying back on her stomach. She instinctively raised her ass up only for Naruto to lower her onto his penis once more, and start doing her doggystyle. She smiled again, panting like a bitch in heat as the hero kept pumping into her with his big, meaty dick. He fucked her to the core, his penis aggressively beating against the entrance to her womb. He pulled her hair, earning a squeal from her. Tsunami felt amazing. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she panted like a dog as her disheveled hair clung to her face with sweat and her lust-filled eyes rolled into the back of her head. Oh, if Kaiza could see her now; getting her lights fucked out by this young sex god in their bed like this. Naruto gave her ass a few hard smacks and squeezed both of her cheeks, continuing to hold onto them as he fucked her senseless. Tsunami was on her elbows and knees, drool dripping onto the sheets as she panted hard, moving her hips in time with her lover's thrusts. Each time Naruto thrust into her, she pushed herself back onto his cock as far as possible. Naruto and Tsunami kept up this rhythm until he felt the pressure build within him and he released his load while his tip was pushing against her womb, the seed slipping into it and filling it up entirely.

"Uuuugh! Oh yes! Yes! Yeeeessss!" Tsunami moaned, her toes curling and her fingers tightening around the sheets in her hands as the heat tore through her. Her pussy strangled Naruto's cock, not letting it go until it spilled every last bit of cum in it. Tsunami's womanhood it sprayed it's own orgasmic fluid, drenching the cock in her slimy, hot, sticky love juices.

"Ahhhhh yeah, that's it, Tsunami, that's it, baby girl. Let it all out." Naruto cooed, reaching down and violently rubbing her clit. He finished cumming and, with his regained strength, slapped her on the ass and pulled out of her. He collapsed next to Tsunami on the bed. She rolled herself onto her side facing him and snuggled up to her little lover, putting her arms around him.

"Oh Naruto, that has to be the best sex I've ever had in my entire life." She said, rubbing his toned chest.

"Mine too." He admitted before kissing her. The couple made out for a full minute before parting and pulling the blanket over themselves. Soon they fell into a deep, peaceful slumber with their faces close together and their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace.


	2. Good Morning

The sun was rising on the land of waves. The pair of lovers lay in each other's arms, their faces only inches apart, sleeping peacefully after their previous night of passion. Tsunami's eyes blinked open to spot a cute, naked, young blonde snoring softly next to her. She smiled as memories of last night flooded her mind. She leaned in and kissed him on his slightly parted lips. Naruto's eyes peeked open to see his blushing ravenette close her eyes and smile at him.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered, softly caressing his whiskered cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. A tired smile formed on Naruto's face.

"Good morning, Tsunami." He replied, leaning in to kiss her good morning. Naruto rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I have about ten more minutes with you before we should start getting dressed."

"Then let's make it count." She said, scooching closer to her young love and putting a hand on his chest, rubbing it slowly as she leaned in to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He put an arm around her hip and turned his head to kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmmmm" They moaned in unison against each other's lips. Naruto placed a hand on her left breast, squeezing gently and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. She moaned softly as the heat rushed to her face; Naruto moaned back and placed a hand on the back of her head to deepen their kissing. He probed her mouth, sliding his tongue in and out. He moved both hands to Tsunami's hips and crawled on top of her, his lips still moving gently against hers. Naruto broke away and smirked at Tsunami, eyeing her. She smiled back; a bit of their mixed saliva trickling from the corner of her mouth, a deep blush decorating her cheeks, eyes brimming with love and desire. Naruto smiled in pride at this lewd version of Tsunami that he was able to dish out of her with only a few moments of kissing.

"Hey baby, you want to fuck one last time before I have to leave?" He asked, rubbing the back of his hand up and down her cheek.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another heated, tongue-tangling kiss. As his lips moved in perfect rhythm with the horny widow's he started grinding his hips into hers, his re-hardening cock hitting against her pussy. She opened her legs, tilting her hips upward to give her little lover plenty of space. Naruto swirled his tongue against Tsunami's as he rubbed his penis head against the inside on her slit, rubbing it into the sensitive folds of her clit before dipping it slightly into her vagina. He went back and forth between rubbing and penetrating; it drove the mother crazy, she groped and squeezed his back muscles as she whimpered and cried in pleasure against Naruto's lips, which muffled them. Tsunami tried moving her hips against Naruto's. He responded by sliding his hand under her and grabbing hold of her ass cheek, squeezing it firmly. Tsunami cried out in ecstasy as the boy manhandled her while he pleasured her. Finally, Naruto broke away and rammed his herculean, throbbing boner with precum at the slit into the older woman mercilessly in a single thrust. Tsunami's cunt was already dribbling like a fountain, so it slid right in with ease; filling her to the barrier between her vagina and her womb.

"Ughhhh!" Naruto moaned, wincing in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tsunami squealed, squeezing Naruto's back with tearing force as her legs encircled him, trapping him. Naruto began thrusting his hips, driving his manhood as deep into the older woman as it would go. Tsunami let out high-pitched moans every time the head of the fox's cock violently hit against her womb.

"Ughh! Yes! Yes! Naruto! More! Aaaghh!" She moaned, Naruto paced both his hands to the sides of her head, holding it in place as he kept up the assault on her womanhood. He leaned his face in, pressing his forehead against hers.

"What it is Tsunami?...Tell me what you need…" He whispered huskily through pants, "Is it...THIS?!?" He growled as he sped up his thrusts, going harder, pummeling her slick cunt.

"Aaaiiiieeee! Yes, Naruto! That's exactly it! Keep going just like that!" Tsunami whined, moving her hips in an attempt to keep up with Naruto. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she panted. Naruto smiled at her lewd display and leaned in to wrap his tongue around hers and caress it. She moaned and made out with him for a few minutes before parting. Tsunami spread her legs as her young love plowed her into the sheets. She could feel herself reaching her limit, and Naruto could feel himself reaching his. It was only minutes before Tsunami flung her legs back around her young lover's waist, her feet on his thighs, pushing him in as deep as he could go as he deposited more of his hot, thick, batter. Naruto held Tsunami close, pushing himself up against her and showered her face with kisses as he kept fucking his cock up into her, pounding his head against her womb as the long line of sperm came shooting out of his manhood and coating her womb; marking Tsunami as his own. He collapsed onto her, his cock still inside her, spilling the last droplets of cum his tired cock had left They both looked into each other's eyes and shared a satisfied smile. They kissed a few times before Naruto stood back up and pulled out of her, watching his seed ooze out of her flooded cunt. They started throwing their clothes on and cleaned up the bed. Naruto unlocked the door and after receiving a kiss on the lips, went down the hallway and into the kitchen to wait for breakfast and for his team to wake up. Seconds later, Tsunami stepped into the kitchen and over to Naruto.

Pecking him on the lips and stroking the underside of his chin, she asked, "Does my baby want anything specific to eat today?"

"Anything is fine by me, all your cooking is good." She smiled and kissed him once more before starting the preparation.

"Good morning mom, good morning Naruto." Inari blurted out, stepping into the kitchen the second after Naruto finished his sentence. Both Tsunami's and Naruto's hearts sank at this.

'_Where'd he come from? I hope he didn't hear Naruto and I!_' Tsunami panicked.

'_Gee, this is pretty awkward.._' Naruto thought to himself.

"Uh, hey Inari, did you sleep well? Heheh." He asked, ruffling his hair.

"I slept pretty good." He replied, taking a seat next to Naruto, "I woke up kinda early. It's funny, I went to my mom's room to wake her up but it was locked...And then I heard sounds of giggling and groaning coming from her room...And not just hers, but what sounded like a guy's voice in there too…" Naruto's sweat dropped upon hearing the child say this. Tsunami blushed heavily while her heart raced.

"Um, Inari honey….you see…sometimes we confuse dreams with reality…"

"No, I'm sure I was awake."

"Uhhh." Naruto and Tsunami said in unison, trying to come up with a story to tell the boy.

"I was on the phone with the neighbor, I put it on speaker. He told me a funny joke and I suddenly felt a cramp in my leg, which is why I was moaning in pain."

"Oh, okay…" Naruto and Tsunami sighed in relief and smiled to each other, for their secret was safe.

"I need to wash up, excuse me." Tsunami announced, leaving Naruto with Inari.

Inari looked Naruto dead in the eye.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it was you in there porking my mom."

"What?!? No it was… ehh…"

"Naruto, I checked the room you were staying in, and it was empty, you were nowhere in the house. And I know you weren't training because you were exhausted yesterday and I heard you come out of her room." Naruto just sat there awkwardly in silence, unsure of what to say.

"...It's alright though. My mom seemed a lot happier today, and there's no one else I'd rather have do it. A hero like you is exactly the type of guy who should be dating my mom." Naruto sighed in relief and started to calm down. Suddenly, the sound of heaving could be heard from down the hallway, seizing their attention.

"You need help in there, Tsunami?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto." She hollered back.

"So...Naruto...are you going to be my new daddy?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I'm gonna be your stepdad now."

"No, Naruto. You're my dad now, my true dad, plain and simple." Inari smiled brightly and blushed. Naruto did the same back at him, reaching over to rustle his black hair. Inari giggled as he was filled with a warmth that he hadn't felt since Kaiza was still alive. Tsunami stepped back in the kitchen and beamed with nostalgia at the sight of her lover bonding with her son. It reminded her of when their family was whole. She went back to the stove to finish cooking the food. Team seven started waking up, their voices and footsteps could be heard from the other rooms as Kakashi rounded them all up. Tazuna entered the kitchen and took a seat at the head of the table, greeting everyone already there. Minutes later, Kakashi entered the kitchen with his team.

"Oh, Naruto, there you are."

"Yeah, I was just going to have breakfast real quick."

"That's fine, just have your bag packed within the next hour."

"Okay." Tsunami then placed plates of onigiri rice balls and cups of tea in front of them.

"I should tell you now that I plan on moving in with Tsunami." Everyone at the table—except Inari— nearly spat out their food upon hearing this.

"What are you talking about? Do you mean you plan on living with her and Inari? Like a family?"

"Yes."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you mean it? That's wonderful!" Tsunami cheered, throwing her arms around his neck from behind and rubbing her face up against his.

"But Naruto, she's old enough to be your own mother! And what about being hokage?" Asked Sakura.

"Good point. Maybe I can convince her to move to the leaf. Would you be okay with that, Inari?"

"Sure, I'd love to see where you grew up and to meet all your friends. I mean, it's not like I have many here myself anyways."

"Yeah, and I know some good kids at the academy who would love having you as a friend."

"Sounds great, I'll go then." Inari agreed.

"I'll second that, knowing that our people are finally safe, I can rest easy. Besides, now that my work here as the bridge builder is finished, I wouldn't mind retiring in the leaf. It's a nice village; beautiful landscape, friendly folk." Tazuna added in.

"So whaddya say, Tsunami? Want to give life in the land of fire a shot?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, it sounds quite nice from what I've heard. And if Inari and dad are enthusiastic about the idea, then I guess I'm willing to try too."

"That's great! I'll go back there and start looking for a house for us. You should come soon so we can look together. Then, we'll come back here and pack up."

"It sounds like a plan." She said with a smile. The group ate their breakfast before packing up their belongings and making their way out the door.

"Bye babe, I love you." Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss Tsunami. She kissed back strongly, stroking his cheek with her hand as she pulled away.

"I love you too, be safe okay?"

"I will be" He promised her and went over to Inari, pulling him into a hug.

"I hope to see you soon, father." He stated, flinging his arms around Naruto and burying his face in his neck.

"You will. Let's say, two weeks? That should be enough time for you guys to plan your trip to the leaf and finish up here in the wave, right?" He smiled and put his hand in Inari's hair, stroking through it gently. He pulled away and looked up to Tazuna.

"You take care, son. And be sure to take good care of my family when we move in with you." He said, patting the shinobi on the back.

"I will, old man." He smiled at him, shaking his hand before running over to his team. They all waved and hollered their goodbyes as they walked away.


	3. Trouble

**Author's Note:** My dear followers, I fear my Date In the Land Of Waves story and others may be under siege by a user named catspats31. This person has threatened to report my story if I don't remove the lemon. He is not an admin, not a moderator, not responsible for the site, so I don't know what his problem is. I saw his channel and all the has posted is rules for the website as his bio. This guy just seems like a goody goody tattletale with nothing better to do and feels like it's his responsibility to go around policing people who break the rules. So Incase he decides to wage war on my account, and he probably will. I will be moving to the Adult Fanfiction website under the same username and all of my stories with the same titles. I will not let my fanfics die I can assure you. P.S. I'm just putting this out there Incase my page does end up going down, I don't know for sure what will happen yet though I'm just preparing.


End file.
